The One & Only
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Pequeñas historias que reflejan la amistad e importancia de Charlie Bradbury en la vida de Dean, Sam y Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece y sólo hago esto por diversión. Todos los personajes son propiedad de WB.**

 **Esta historia está situada en el capítulo 18 de la temporada 10 en el cual Charlie y Dean salen por las provisiones. Todas las canciones utilizadas son del grupo Blondie**

* * *

The One & Only

-¡Dean por favor! Te prometo que no pasará nada, soy una excelente conductora. Tengo 5 campeonatos de Gran Turismo para probarlo. – Le rogó Charlie a la vez que con una mano acariciaba la puerta del conductor y con otra pedía traviesamente las llaves del Impala.

El mayor de los Winchester sonrío, los ojos suplicantes de la pelirroja eran una réplica de los de Sam cuando a sus 12 años le pidió tomar el volante de su bebé. Definitivamente, Charlie era la hermana que nunca quiso, pero quien ahora estaba en su vida y no quería que jamás se fuera. No podía resistirse a su sonrisa sincera y estaba feliz de cumplirle sus deseos.

Sólo bajo una condición- Declaró él con su postura más seria y la voz más profunda con la que podía expresarse.

Charlie lo miró con preocupación haciendo de inmediato un repaso mental a sus seguros. Ella estaba preparada para reparar cualquier daño si éste se presentara.

Lo que sea – respondió ella impulsivamente.

¿Estás segura? – Preguntó él fríamente

Sí, bueno al menos que quieras mi alma a cambio o algo por el estilo.

Dean sonrió, ella no estaba bromeando, era tan transparente que en un minuto su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación.

La única condición Charlie Bradbury es que si en el camino nos topamos con una chica linda me dejarás hacer el primer tiro, y si no anoto, bueno, tú sales de la banca.

¡¿Qué?! -Gritó ella sorprendida

Vamos, te he visto en acción y siempre llevas las de ganar, y si no me protejo me dejarás solo y te veré alejarte con la chica más guapa del lugar mientras yo hago las compras.

Sí es muy probable – aceptó ella sintiéndose alagada- así que aceptó. Ahora dame las llaves de tu bebé.

Dean tomó las llaves y en un movimiento burlón las bendijo antes de entregarlas.

Charlie se tomó su tiempo antes de encender el auto. Nunca había estado en el asiento delantero, y sentir la suavidad de la piel negra era magnífico, así como la perfección de su volante. Dean por su parte disfrutaba ver a su compañera ser tan feliz y sobre todo se sentía orgulloso de ver como su bebé complacía a la joven.

¿En algún momento lo encenderás? – Dijo Dean fingiendo desesperación.

Espera, antes tengo algo que hacer- Charlie buscaba algo en su bolsa, mientras que Dean la miraba intrigado, y después sorprendido al ver que sacaba una vieja cinta y la introducía en el stereo.

¿Qué haces?

Beneficios del conductor, acaso no es una de tus propias reglas "El conductor elige la música… Y el acompañante cierra la boca"

Dean guardó silencio y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba como Charlie introducía la llave y el motor se encendía al mismo momento que la cinta empezaba a reproducir las primeras notas de "One way or Another" con la inconfundible voz de Debbie Harry.

No me has decepcionada Charlie, no podía esperar menos de ti-

Ambos sonrieron y empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón sin reprimirse ni avergonzarse por nada; eran sólo ellos dos, el Impala y el camino. Con cada grito ambos se liberaban, y se sentían ligeros como hace mucho no lo hacían, eran genuinamente felices.

Charlie en efecto era una gran conductora, y tomaba las curvas igual o casi mejor que Sam, pensó Dean. "Maria ,you've gotta see her…" ambos seguían cantando y bailando sin control y Charlie más confiada aceleraba más y más.

Heart of Glass sacó a relucir la estrella de rock reprimida en ambos cazadores. Dean se paró del asiento y empezó a mover sus caderas de tal manera que Charlie no podía parar de reír. Dean no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido tanto estando sobrio, y le pidió a Charlie que no parara en el centro comercial y que siguiera avanzando en el camino mientras la voz de Debbie empezaba a entonar "Dreaming"

En definitiva soñar era gratis y ninguno de los dos quería que este sueño terminará. Ojalá todos los días pudieran ser así llenos de felicidad sin preocupaciones ni amenazas que pusieran el mundo en peligro.

Él aún tenía la marca de Caín en su brazo, y no sabía cómo terminaría esta historia, pero en este instante nada de eso importaba, Charlie era una estrella que lograba contagiar su brillo y esperanza incluso al más condenado y perdido como lo era él.

"Colour me your colour, baby,colour me your car" .. Charlie no podía contener la alegría que en ese momento sentía. Por unos momentos su amado Dean, parecía el viejo Dean sin maldiciones ni remordimientos." Call me (call me) on the line,call me, call me any, anytime  
call me (call me) my love, you can call me any day or night call me…"

Él la tomó de la mano y sin más deposito un tierno beso en su frente en señal de agradecimiento. Ella no soltó su mano, jamás lo dejaría solo, siguió manejando pero ahora ambos bailaban sin separarse.

-¿Charlie?- Él la miró seriamente directo a las ojos

-Si, Dean

Prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe iremos a bailar y no pararemos hasta que nos cierren todos los bares.

-Es una promesa. – Declaró ella cantando más fuerte el coro de The Tide is High .."La marea es alta, pero me estoy sosteniendo, yo voy a ser tu número uno. No soy el tipo de chica que se rinde así tan fácilmente"

* * *

Lista de canciones

One way or Another

Maria

Dreaming

Call me

The Tide is High


	2. No ella

**NOTA:**

 **Esta historia sucede dentro de lo ocurrido en el episodio 11 de la temporada 10 "There's no Place like home"**

 **No ella**

Sam sintió que su corazón se detenía al momento de ver a Charlie en el suelo teniendo convulsiones de dolor. Pocas veces se había paralizado en esta vida, y en todas ellas había siendo testigo del sufrimiento de sus seres amados. "No ella" suplicó internamente, mandando un gritó de ayuda a quien pudiera escucharlo.

Se acercó a la jóven, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo la tomó entre sus brazos. "Vamos Charlie, tienes que aguantar. En estos momentos quiero que seas fuerte. Necesito que seas Hermione, la Mujer Maravilla,Leia, Eowyn, Arya, la Agente Carter, todas a la vez ¿Entiendes? "

Charlie sonrió débilmente y con un leve suspiro lleno de sangre le susurró al oído "Soy la maldita Reina de Moondoor, he derrotado a la Bruja de Oz, esto no me matará Sammy"

Él agitó su cabeza y con una ternura que pocas veces salía a relucir en su persona la acurrucó en su pecho y salió a buscar a la fuente de su daño.

Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Dean no podía ser la persona que estuviera tan brutalmente dañando a Charlie a través de golpear sin piedad a la Oscura Charlie. Este acto no dejaba ninguna duda de que Dean estaba en el límite y cada vez tenía menos control sobre su persona. Cuando se detuvo Sam pudo ver el dolor y remordimiento en los ojos de su hermano, pero éstos no eran suficientes para liberarse de los efectos de la marca de Caín.

Una vez que Charlie volvió a ser una misma con su parte oscura, Sam la llevó al hospital pues aún tenía muchos daños, y debía ser curada. Dean se sentía demasiado mal con él mismo que no soportaba estar ahí y ser testigo del daño que le había causado a uno de los seres más importantes en su vida.

Charlie perdía el conocimiento entre el dolor y los múltiples calmantes, pero aun así alcanzaba a captar algunas conversaciones entre Sam y su Doctor.

\- -Su hermana estará bien, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse Sr. Baggins. Unos días de reposo y estará como nueva. Espero que pronto atrapen a los maleantes que le hicieron tanto daño.

\- - Gracias, me aseguré que descanse. Sólo un último favor, sé que le pondrán un cabestrillo de fibra de vidrio, sería mucha molestia que fuera rosa. Sé que regularmente sólo tienen esas concesiones con los menores, pero mi hermana se sentiría muy feliz y mejor si ustedes lo hicieran.

El Doctor lo miró extrañado, pero aceptó sin reparos. "Ella tiene suerte de tenerlo como hermano"

\- - La suerte es mía.- Afirmó Sam sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja.

Charlie despertó a la mitad de la noche, y al abrir sus ojos, ahí estaba Sam intentando dormir en una incómoda y pequeña silla de hospital pero al pendiente de ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a escurrir sobre el rostro de Charlie, quien tantas veces había escapado, quien había puesto tantas barreras para que nadie pudiera herirla, había encontrado un hogar, una misión, en verdad amaba a los Winchester y no importaban los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer, ella estaría para ellos siempre, como ellos jamás la dejarían sola.


	3. VIDEOGAMES

VIDEOGAMES

Castiel la miraba intrigado y fascinado. Había conocido a millones de personas en todos estos miles de años, pero Charlie Bradbury era diferente lo sintió desde ese primer abrazo, y más aún cuando pudo curarla. Su alma era brillante y pura, pero también altamente competitiva y diabólica cuando jugaba videojuegos.

\- ¡Vamos Cas! Si sigues así jamás podrás ganarle a Dean- Ella le ordenó a la vez que golpeaba su hombro.

\- Esto es muy difícil no sé cómo lo consigues, llevamos más de cinco horas intentándolo. Además sigo sin entender el propósito de matar a esas pobres criaturas. –Replicó el Ángel en tono de protesta.

\- ¡Pobres Criaturas, mi trasero! Cas, esto es la guerra interestelar entre la humanidad y la alianza teocrática de alienígenas conocidos como Covenant.- Sentenció la joven, claramente reflejando la importancia de dicha acción.

\- ¿No es suficiente con la guerra que enfrentamos en el mundo real?- Preguntó él ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

\- Hummm no lo creo, debo entrenarte para que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a los Winchester les demos con todo. Tú yo somos equipo, mejores amigos ¿verdad? No dejarás que tus sentimientos por Dean te traicionen. No en Halo mi angelito, no lo permitiré.

Castiel se quedó pensando, claro que tenía sentimientos por Dean, y era claro que éstos influían en sus actos. No entendía porque Charlie no estaba de acuerdo.

\- También tengo sentimientos por ti y por Sam.

\- No lo es mismo, no intentes engañarme. Hemos perdido ya en dos ocasiones y no estoy dispuesta a pagar de nuevo la cena porque tú te dejas derrotar por cierto cazador pecoso.

Cas sonrió, definitivamente a veces las pecas de Dean eran una distracción.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, eres mi humana femenina favorita.

\- Cerca, pero no me conformo.

Ella lo abrazó, y él se dejó impregnar por su olor a frambuesa. Sus abrazos eran especiales, emanaban una energía única capaz de dar paz a quien los recibiera y ese era un regalo que pocos podían dar.

\- Así que debo apretar la "X" a la par de la "Y" y de inmediato "L"

\- Sí para empezar. Nunca bajes la guardia, "Vigilancia permanente Cas"


End file.
